1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for measuring a home cell/private network cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS) system is a 3rd generation (3 G) asynchronous mobile communication system, which uses wideband Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and is based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), which are European mobile communication systems.
In the mobile communication system, public/macro cells refer to generally generated cells. Home cells/private network cells refer to cells where only particular users can access, for example, cells specialized and made for home or a private network. Also, an accessible home cell/private network cell refers to an accessible cell among cells only particular users can access.
In a mobile communication system, a User Equipment (UE) continuously executes measurement on random home cells/private network cells in order to detect a UE accessible home cell/private network cell. Herein, in executing the measurement, when a home cell/private network cell is arranged in a different frequency band from a frequency band where a public/macro cell is arranged, the UE must execute inter-frequency measurement in order to detect the home cell/private network cell, and when the home cell/private network cell is arranged in the same frequency band as the frequency band where the public/macro cell is arranged, the UE must execute intra-frequency measurement in order to detect the home cell/private network cell.
Accordingly, as a conventional UE continuously executes measurement on random home cells/private network cells in order to detect an accessible home cell/private network cell, power consumption of the UE increases. Therefore, it is required to develop a method which allows a UE to execute measurement on only an accessible home cell/private network cell in order to detect its accessible home cell/private network cell and thus can reduce power consumption of the UE,